Terex Returns
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: Six months after the battle of Crait, the Resistance finally settled in to a new base. Everything was going great for Poe. But then an old enemy of his shows up and threatens everything Poe holds dear. Damerey endgame!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've been reading the Poe comics, and uh...Poe has his own archenemy who wants him dead: Terex. He used to be a stormtrooper for the Empire, then he became an agent for the First Order. I've thought of three different versions of this fanfic (all Damerey. What is wrong with me? XD). So, I'll do this one first.**

Six months has passed since Supreme Leader Snoke was killed, and Kylo Ren replaced him. There was turmoil all over the galaxy about there being no official government and fear of a new Empire. Many beings were afraid to join the Resistance and oppose the First Order because of what happened to the New Republic. They don't want the same thing happening to them.

Garka's Pub on Canto Bight was slow tonight. A tall man in his fifties sat at a corner table with a drink and a hood covering his face. He couldn't help overhearing the conversation between a Trandoshan and a Twi'lek.

"I still cannot believe that some scavenger from Jakku managed to kill Supreme Leader Snoke of all people." Said the Trandoshan.

"I know. The Resistance must have trained her or something." The Twi'lek replied. "I thought the First Order would dissolve, but, unfortunately, they have a new Supreme Leader."

"Yeah- Kylo Ren."

The hooded man seethed and shook with anger. That freak Kylo Ren is Supreme Leader now?!

"And what of the Resistance? I hear they were all but diminished." The Twi'lek asked.

"There are whispers about them hiding out at the Black Spire Outpost on Batuu." The Trandoshan replied. There was a clatter nearby and the two looked up to see someone in a hooded cloak flee from the pub and hopped onto a speeder.

XXX

"So let me get this straight: you spent six months looking for Lor San Tekka, then you found him and lost him again, and it took six _more_ months to find him?"

Rey and Poe sat on a blanket just outside the outpost on the grassy field. Trees were scattered around the fields leading to a river.

"Well, it wasn't for a lack of trying." Poe shrugged. "We kept running into trouble, namely Terex."

"Terex? Who's he?" Rey asked.

"Someone I hope you'll never meet." Poe replied. "He's an agent who used to be in the First Order, but he was fired because he became obsessed with killing me."

Rey nodded. "And why is he obsessed with killing you?"

"I may have outsmarted him a few times." Poe said smugly. "He is dangerous, though. Manipulative, violent..."

"So, basically a watered down Kylo Ren." Rey guessed.

"Yep, but smarter."

"Those two are probably best friends." Rey shook her head in dismay.

"Actually, no. Terex hates Kylo." Poe replied. He laughed softly. "He's probably really not happy about Kylo becoming Supreme Leader."

"I don't think _anyone_ is." Rey quipped. They laughed. "Especially once they find out he was the one who killed Snoke."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." Poe replied.

"Don't be. It's my own fault." Rey shrugged. "I thought I could turn Kylo, but I couldn't have been more wrong. But, the past is in the past. All we can do it move on, I guess."

"That's a good attitude to have, Rey." Poe nodded in approval.

"Thank you."

Terex watched the two from behind a nearby tree and smiled wickedly. _'Good to see you haven't forgotten about me, Poe.'_

Poe sighed and stood up. "All right. I need to train the new recruits."

Rey nodded and Poe helped her up. "I enjoyed this. It was nice."

"It was." Poe agreed. They stood there holding hands and staring into each other's eyes, much to Terex's bemusement.

_'Why, Poe. I never took you for a romantic.'_ Terex thought to himself.

Poe cleared his throat awkwardly and dropped Rey's hand. "We should probably head back."

"Yeah." Rey cleared her throat and bent down to fold up the blanket. Poe took the basket.

Terex purposefully snapped a twig to get Poe's attention. Poe whirled around. "What was that?"

"Probably just a small animal." Rey reasoned.

"Yeah...that's probably it." Poe replied, half-heartedly. He looked back at the source of the sound suspiciously.

"Hey." Poe turned back to Rey. "You coming?"

"Yeah, yeah." Poe replied. They walked back to the Outpost.

XXX

Later that evening, Poe drove a speeder through the streets on his way home to his apartment. He turned a corner and slammed on the brakes when he saw someone familiar. Someone he never thought he'd see again. When he turned around to look again, the person was gone. Was...did he imagine him standing there? Poe shook his head and continued on home.

Blake Spire Outpost has its' own apartment district. Each apartment has three bedrooms. Poe shared an apartment with Finn and Chewie, which helped them understand the wookie better.

Poe lay in bed smiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Rey. How much fun they have together, how pretty and funny and smart and loyal and kind and generous and caring and compassionate... he could go on to describe her. He'll only admit it to himself and BB-8, but he was falling in love with her.

He couldn't figure out how to tell her. He was a bit older than her, which made him feel a little creepy, but then again, Snap and Kare are sixteen years apart, but they didn't start dating until Kare was in her late twenties. Rey is twenty standard years old now, so maybe it won't be that bad. And also, maybe she doesn't feel the same way.

Poe lay on his back and was startled when he saw a tall figure standing at the end of his bed. The moon shining through the window silhouetted his figure. Poe scrambled to turn the light on, but when he looked back, the man was gone. Poe gasped and looked around his room. No one was there. He looked under his bed, but there was no one there, either. Poe groaned and rubbed his eyes. "I think I just need some sleep. That's it."

The next morning, Poe woke up facing the window. He opened his eyes and saw that same figure standing outside the window. He yawned and turned over, then jolted back awake when he realized who it was. He turned back to the window, but the figure was gone again. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. "What is going on with me?"

Poe threw off his covers, got dressed, and headed to the kitchen/dining area of his apartment. Finn and Chewie were already eating breakfast.

"Morning, Roomie." Finn greeted. He noticed Poe's tired and worn out expression. "You look like hell."

Poe scoffed and headed for the caf maker. "Thanks, Finn. Morning to you, too."

Chewie growled questioningly. _"Trouble sleeping?"_

"No, I didn't have trouble sleeping. It's..." Poe grabbed his cup of caf and some fruit and headed to the table. "You know, It's probably just stress from work."

"Oh. You could use a break, then." Finn suggested.

"Probably." Poe replied. He saw some shadows dancing on the wall and whirled around to look out the window. He sighed and shook his head when he saw that it was just the wind blowing through the tree outside the living room window.

"Are you okay? You seem really jumpy this morning." Finn remarked.

Poe laughed softly and shook his head. "Like I said, stress from work or I'm not getting enough sleep or maybe I'm just losing my mind."

Chewie growled softly. _"You're too young to be losing your mind."_

"Well, maybe it's just stress, then." Poe shrugged.

XXX

Poe liked walking through Black Spire. Almost everyone knows everyone, which kind of reminded him of home. There were some who sympathized with and supported the First Order, some who supported the Resistance, and some who are neutral; which reminded him of the Colossus. The streets were lined with shops, restaurants, a holofilm theater, a hologame arcade, a salon, an apothecary, a market, and a supply store. He smiled as he walked around and his face dropped when he saw his old enemy, Agent Terex in the distance. Terex turned around and walked off, and Poe jogged towards him. Terex lead Poe through the streets and headed towards an alleyway. Poe drew his blaster and looked around frantically, but there was no sign of Terex. Someone put a hand on Poe's shoulder and he whirled around and aimed his blaster.

Kaz yelped and raised his hands in surprise. "Whoa! Poe, it's just me."

Poe sighed in a mixture of frustration and relief. "Dammit, Kaz, you scared me! Oh!" He turned around and shook his head.

"Sorry. What's wrong? You seem really jumpy." Kaz noticed.

"Nothing's wrong!" Poe snapped in frustration.

"Wow. Hate to see you when something _is_ wrong, then." Kaz half-joked.

Poe exhaled sharply. "It's nothing. It's just stress from work, that's all. I'm not going crazy."

"Why would you think you're going crazy?" Kaz asked.

Poe scoffed and shook his head. "I keep thinking I saw my old enemy. First here in town, then my apartment...it's stupid."

"Oh. If he's here, why doesn't he confront you?" Kaz asked.

Poe sighed and shrugged. "Well, if he _is_ here, then he's gaslighting me. Or maybe it really is stress from work and not enough sleep."

"Hmm." Kaz nodded. "You know, the aces are putting together a sky race. You should sign up. Maybe it will help get your mind off of this guy."

Poe nodded and smiled. "Yeah...that sounds like a good idea. Thanks, kid. I'll keep that in mind."

"Yep. No problem."

"Oh, um...I would appreciate it if you kept this conversation about seeing my enemy to yourself. I don't want to worry anyone." Poe said.

Kaz nodded. "Okay. My lips are sealed."

XXX

Poe didn't see Terex over the next couple of days. He was relieved, because it meant he wasn't going crazy. Maybe he really was just stressed out from work. He headed to Leia's office.

"General, you wanted to see me?" Poe asked as he walked in.

"Yes, Poe. Come in and have a seat." Leia replied, setting her datapad down. Poe sat in a chair in front of Leia's desk. "So, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine, General. Thanks for asking." Poe replied.

Leia nodded. "I've noticed that you seem a little stressed lately."

Poe shook his head and waved it off. "Eh, it's nothing I can't handle, really."

"Poe...in order to win this war against the First Order, I need all of my officers energized and on top of things." Leia said calmly. "When was the last time you've ever really relaxed or had a vacation?"

Poe furrowed his brows in thought. "I...don't know, actually. But, General, I really don't mind."

"Well, I do." Leia said. "You've been working hard, Poe. You deserve a vacation. Tell you what: take two weeks off, go visit home or go to Coruscant or a nice beach somewhere."

Poe took a deep breath. A vacation does sound nice. Plus, he really misses his father. Poe nodded and smiled. "You know, I think I will take that vacation."

Leia nodded. "Good. I'm glad to hear that."

Poe stood up. "I think I'll go back to Yavin to visit my dad. I haven't seen him in so long. Plus, I promised Rey I'd show her the force tree in our yard."

"By all means, bring her along. It'd be nice to have company." Leia replied.

"Thanks, Leia."

XXX

The colony on Yavin 4 grew into a thriving village. Like Black Spire, it too had streets lined with shops, a restaurant, a barbershop, an apothecary, a general store, and a market. They had just recently opened up a medical station as well. However, unlike the buildings in Black Spire, which were made of different kinds of metals; the buildings in Yavin Village were made of wood with rooftops made from straw, grass, and leaves.

Kes Dameron drove his speeder to the market. He started off growing only koyo fruit. Each year, he added more fruit to his groves, which made the market vendors and the villagers happy. He carried a crate of fruit to a middle-aged Togruta male.

"Hey, there's my favorite fruit supplier." The Togruta smiled warmly at Kes.

"Hey, Buryn." Kes greeted. He set the crate on the counter. "Got these fresh from the vines."

"Wonderful!" Buryn looked over the fruit and pulled out some credits. "So, how have you been doing lately?"

"Oh, just great, actually. Poe is coming for a visit." Kes replied.

"Well, it's about time." Buryn's wife, Rafi, a plump, dark skinned human woman with curly hair replied as she walked up to them. "That boy's been away too long."

"I agree." Kes nodded.

"What's the occasion? Is he finally bringing home a girl?" Rafi asked.

Kes chuckled. "Well, yes, but I think they're just friends."

"Well, he'd best get a move on, then." Rafi quipped. "That boy's in his early thirties. He should have a few kids by now!"

Kes laughed. "That's what I told him, but, you know Poe. He never listens."

"Yeah, that's for sure."

Buryn glanced at the doorway. A tall human pale-skinned male just ducked out of sight, which looked pretty suspicious.

XXX

A few hours later, Kes sat in his chair reading a holonovel about a musician in love with a pilot. Someone knocked on his door, and he went to open it.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Kes asked.

"Why, yes. I'm an old friend of your son." Terex replied.

**Whoo! That was longer than I anticipated. Also, I've been wanting to write that sort of ending for the last few years now!**


	2. Chapter 2

"This holofilm is so romantic."

Rey sat on the couch in her apartment she shared with Kaydel Connix and Rose Tico. The three women were watching a holofilm which Rey was only mildly interested in. Someone knocked on their door.

"I got it." Rey jumped up and tried not to act too relieved. She opened the door and smiled when she saw Poe. "Poe! Hi, come on in."

"Thanks." Poe walked into the apartment and noticed the holofilm playing on the viewscreen. "Hi, ladies. What are you watching?"

"_The Datapad_." Rey replied. "It's a film set around the time of the Clone Wars."

"Ah." Poe nodded.

"So, what can I do for you?" Rey asked.

"Well, I decided to take a vacation for a couple weeks." Poe explained. "I'm going back home to Yavin 4."

"Oh." Rey replied. "Well, you could definitely use one."

Poe chuckled. "Yeah, no kidding. I actually wanted to invite you to come along. I can show you the Force tree in my yard and the old rebel base..."

Rey was surprised. "Y-you want _me_ to go with you?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun." Poe smiled.

"Oh, uh..." Rey didn't know what to say. She looked towards her roommates, who smiled and nodded encouragingly. "Sure, why not? I'd love to come."

"Great!" Poe replied, smiling widely. "We'll leave tomorrow morning. I'll have a ship ready at Hangar 12."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Rey said.

"Okay, see you." Poe replied, then left.

"Weellll, look who has a date!" Kaydel teased.

"It's not a date. It's just a platonic road trip." Rey replied.

"And out of the milion friends Poe has he chooses you. Hmm. Interesting." Rose smirked.

"Well, he knew I wanted to check out his Force tree. You guys are reading too much into this. We are just friends." Rey insisted. "Besides, even if I did feel that way, he's over a decade older than me."

"So?" Kaydel shrugged.

"So, he's so much more worldly and experienced and mature." Rey shrugged.

"He's not _that_ mature." Kaydel rolled her eyes. "You two compliment each other, plus you've gone through similar experiences. You two are practically soulmates!"

"Or kindred spirits." Rey remarked. "You two have been watching way too many romance holofilms."

Kaydel and Rose giggled. "Okay, if you say so."

"I do say so. Now, excuse me, I have to go pack." Rey said and walked off to her quarters.

XXX

Poe entered his apartment and were immediately ambushed by Finn and Chewie.

"What's this about you going on a vacation?" Finn asked.

"I need a break, so I'm going to visit my dad." Poe explained. "I invited Rey along."

Chewie let out a series of groans and moans and smiled.

Poe scoffed and shook his head. "It's not a date, Chewie. I'm just going to show her my Force tree and the old rebel base."

"Mmhmm. Are you inviting anyone else?" Finn asked.

"Well, no. Why? Do you want to come?" Poe asked.

Finn thought about it, then shook his head. "Nah, I have things I need to do here."

Poe nodded then turned to Chewie. "Chewie?"

Chewie groaned and shook his head, then let out some more growls. _"You hurt Rey and I'll tear all your limbs off slowly and painfully."_

"I won't hurt her, I promise." Poe replied.

XXX

The next morning, Poe stood in front of a small starship with his hands on his hips. "Is she okay to fly?"

"Yep." Yeager replied, sliding out from underneath the ship. He groaned as he stood up. "She's good to go."

"It took a few days, but we finally fixed her up." Kaz jumped in. "Just in time for your little date."

Poe sighed and threw his head back. "For the last time, it's not a date. Why is everyone calling it a date?"

"Well, you do seem to like Rey a lot." Kaz shrugged. "You talk about her a lot, you stare at her a lot..."

"Well, you misread that." Poe lied.

"Oh. Okay, good." Kaz replied. He got an idea. "'Cause I was going to ask her out when you guys get back."

Poe blinked in surprise. "What? Why?"

"She's attractive. And sweet and kind and compassionate and funny..." Kaz replied. "Plus we have a few things in common: we're both pilots and mechanics, and-"

"Kaz, she is so far out of your league, it's not even funny." Poe said bluntly.

Kaz tried not to look offended. "Okay, maybe you're right. I don't want to be romantically involved with someone my friend is in love with, anyway."

"Really? Which friend?" Poe asked almost sounding jealous. "Is he taller than me?"

Kaz chuckled. "No, he's your height and weight. Has the same hair and eye color..."

Poe realized he was talking about him, sighed and shook his head. "Kaz, she is thirteen years younger than me."

"So? I knew someone who got married at eighteen standard years old- her husband was twenty standard years older than her." Kaz replied. "...'Course, rumor had it that it was an arranged marriage, but still!"

Poe scoffed. "Fine. Don't get mad at me when I tease you about having a crush on someone."

Kaz blushed furiously. "I don't have a crush on anyone."

"Really? Not even a certain Miralian pirate?" Poe smirked.

"No." Kaz said firmly. "I like her as a friend."

"Okay. If you say so." Poe replied. They turned around and saw Rey walking towards them carrying a duffel bag filled with a change of clothes, food, and necessities. The sunrise behind her gave the impression that she came from the heavens.

Kaz folded his arms, leaned sideways towards Poe, smiled, and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Hmm?"

Poe scoffed and shoved Kaz away.

"Hey!" Kaz exclaimed.

"He's the little brother I never wanted." Poe said to Rey.

Rey laughed. "You do act like brothers."

Kaz cleared his throat. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"Me too, I guess." Poe replied. "So, Rey, you ready?"

Rey nodded. "I am. Shall we?"

"Yes, we shall." Poe said happily. He turned to Kaz. "See ya, kid."

"Bye, guys. Play nice." Kaz said teasingly. Poe turned to glare at him and gave him the "You're dead" signal. Kaz just laughed.

"What does he mean by that?" Rey asked Poe.

Poe cleared his throat. "He means...'don't be mean'. Yeah."

"Oh. Okay, then."

XXX

A few hours later, Leia got a holo transmission.

"Hello, Buryn. It's been a while."

"Hello, Leia." Buryn replied. "You told me to contact you if I saw anything suspicious here on Yavin."

"Uh-huh." Leia nodded.

"There was this tall, thin human light-skinned male with a mohawk and a mustache lurking outside my store." Buryn announced. "I think he was spying on Kes."

Leia was confused. "Why would anyone be spying on Kes? He's retired!"

"I'm not sure, but he looked pretty shady." Buryn replied.

"And you said he's a light-skinned human male with a mohawk and a mustache?" Leia asked. A feeling of dread crept over her. "Does he have any other distinguishing features?"

"From what I could tell, he had some sort of cyborg machinery covering one eye and a strange, blue tattoo on the other side of his forehead."

Leia gasped in horror as she realized who he was talking about. "Oh, no."

XXX

Poe and Rey spent most of the trip talking and laughing. BB-8 also joined them on their trip. Rey noticed BB-8 beeping and moving slower.

"Poe, when was the last time you charged BB-8?" Rey asked.

"A few weeks ago." Poe replied. He looked towards his droid. "Ooh. Guess he needs to be charged up again."

"I'll do it. There's a charging port in the back, right?" Rey asked.

"Yep."

"Thanks. I'm on it." Rey replied. She started pushing BB-8 towards the back. "Come on, BB-8."

Poe smiled as he watched Rey and BB-8. He loved that Rey cares so much for the droid. He couldn't imagine his life without her. He sighed and turned back to look out the windshield of the ship. A transmission came in and he smiled as he recognized the frequency.

But instead of his father showing up as a hologram, Terex did. "Hello, Poe. Long time."

"Terex." Poe said through gritted teeth. Terex chuckled evilly. "Where is my father?"

Terex stepped aside to reveal Kes gagged and bound to a chair. Kes let out muffled cries of warning.

"You bastard. Let him go. He has nothing to do with this!" Poe demanded, his eyes blazing with fury.

"You don't even know what 'this' is." Terex retorted. "Do you remember when you got me fired from the First Order?"

"That was your doing, not mine." Poe replied.

"You made me lose my job...and you're not only going to help me get it back, you're going to help me take down that freak Kylo Ren so I'll become Supreme Leader." Terex said simply.

"How and why would I ever consider helping you?" Poe asked.

"I hear you're harboring a certain scavenger girl turned Jedi..." Terex smiled widely.

"You leave her out of this!" Poe snapped angrily.

"My, aren't we protective?" Terex chuckled. "This Jedi you're harboring killed Supreme Leader Snoke. If I hand her over, the First Order will welcome me back with open arms."

"And how will that bring Kylo Ren down and make you Supreme Leader?" Poe asked.

"I'll figure it out. Now...what do you say we talk trade?" Terex asked.

"If you think I'm going to trade Rey, you are delusional." Poe said tersely.

"Well, that's just too bad." Terex cleared his throat. "'Cause if you don't hand Rey over, then I will destroy your home planet."

Poe's heart started beating fast. "What- you have another superweapon?"

"You don't need a superweapon to destroy a planet." Terex said. "All it takes is a few bombs. I've got some troopers still loyal to me. They're standing by waiting for me to give the order."

Poe tried his best not to freak out. He took a deep breath. "Look, Terex...we both want the same thing: we want Kylo Ren brought down. Why don't we work together? We both could use all the help we could get. No hostage necessary."

"Hmm. You do make an excellent point." Terex replied. "We would be stronger together."

Relief washed over Poe. "Great. Good, so...we'll work together, then? You'll let my father go?"

"No." Terex replied, shaking his head. "I want to bring Ren down, but not as much as I want to make you suffer."

"Oh, come on-"

"You have twenty-four standard hours to hand the Jedi over to me, or I drop the first bomb." Terex replied. "And while you're considering your response, you might want to think about your father. Imagine a bomb exploding, people screaming in terror, your father absolutely helpless to do anything about it."

"Stop it." Poe said through gritted teeth.

"The second bomb drops and he's hit with radiation poisoning, or smoke slowly filling the house or the house slowly catching fire." Terex reveled in Poe's pain and agony. "Your father watching helplessly as his entire world burns...and then he catches fire."

"Stop it!" Poe pounded a fist on the dashboard.

Terex chuckled. "Twenty-four standard hours, Poe. Or I literally drop a bomb."

Once the transmission shut off, Poe let out a shuddering breath, let out a sob, and rubbed his eyes. How was he going to stop Terex and save everyone? He should have told Leia from the beginning!

XX

Meanwhile, Rey stood outside the cockpit. She heard most of the conversation. Would Poe really give her up to the First Order to save his planet?


End file.
